


Что нас не убивает

by La_Signorina_Verdi, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Assassination attempts, Crack, Denial of Feelings, Don't copy to another site, Enemies (not really) to lovers, First Time, Grand Marshall Hux, Hux Is Oblivious, Kylo is oblivious, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Phasma Ships It (Star Wars), Supreme Leader Ren, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Signorina_Verdi/pseuds/La_Signorina_Verdi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: …то делает нас любовниками.Пять раз Хакс пытался убить Верховного лидера Кайло Рена. Четыре попытки закончились провалом, а пятая — сексом.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172138
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Что нас не убивает

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What doesn't kill you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495082) by [squire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squire/pseuds/squire). 



> Special thanks to squire for allowing this translation ❤
> 
> Количество слов в оригинале: 4462 

1.

Хакс поправил рукава, убедился, что правый с виду ничем не отличается от левого, покрепче стиснул в руках планшеты, заставил себя немного расслабить лицо и наконец нажал кнопку на дисплее у входа в каюту Верховного лидера.

Подумать только, до чего он докатился: снова приходится самому выполнять грязную работу. В этой непростой ситуации он предпочел бы передать все в опытные руки Фазмы, но верная помощница Хакса в данный момент плавала в резервуаре с бактой после роковой встречи с повстанческим отребьем. Поэтому гранд-маршалу пришлось положиться на собственную хитрость и нож, спрятанный в рукаве. Ничего, все будет в порядке. Он перерезал не одно горло, взбираясь по карьерной лестнице, и спокойно устранит еще одну помеху на пути к трону.

Хакс продумал все до мелочей. Он придет к Рену во время ночного цикла обсудить «внезапно свалившуюся срочную работу». Тот начнет просматривать файлы и, несомненно, задавать гранд-маршалу уточняющие вопросы (Рен ничего не смыслит в политике — позорище, а не лидер). Хакс подойдет к его стулу, наклонится к Рену и…

Затем останется лишь быстренько отредактировать записи камер слежения, заменив кадры в момент убийства Рена на другие, снятые во время одного из предыдущих визитов Хакса, где видно, что он покидает каюту Верховного лидера, оставив того в добром здравии. Потом гранд-маршал выпьет пару бокалов в компании офицеров, чтобы организовать себе алиби… А наутро Хакс займет место, предназначенное ему судьбой. Станет властелином галактики.

Из-за двери послышалось недовольное рычание нынешнего властелина, которому, впрочем, недолго оставалось править. Вероятно, Рен был недоволен тем, что его тревожат поздно вечером. Затем дверь с шипением открылась. Хакс изобразил почтительный полупоклон и поднял взгляд. Заранее подготовленное приветствие застряло у него в горле.

Рен стоял на полу босиком, одетый в свободные штаны, а его широкая грудь блестела от пота. Мощная, как звездный разрушитель, и абсолютно голая грудь. Верховный лидер был без рубашки. Хакс никогда не видел его без рубашки. А жаль… Стоп, что?

— Вы не могли бы прикрыться… Хотя бы тряпкой какой-нибудь? — Хакс мысленно обругал себя, но слова уже сорвались с языка.

— Во имя Силы, опять! — простонал Рен.

— Прошу прощения?

— Забудьте. По какой причине вы сочли возможным прервать мою вечернюю тренировку, гранд-маршал?

Хакс поспешил взять себя в руки.

— Верховный лидер, эти отчеты поступили всего час назад, и, боюсь, их содержание требует срочного внимания… — принялся бубнить Хакс. Рен впустил его в каюту и предложил ему стул. Гранд-маршал послушно сел и разложил планшеты на столе напротив второго стула. Рен зашел в ванную, но вскоре возник на пороге с полотенцем, промокая влагу с волос на загривке. Те прядки, что были покороче, липли к его шее маленькими завитками. Это отвлекало. Хакс постарался незаметно ослабить ворот кителя. Ему вдруг показалось, что грубая ткань слишком сильно трет и сдавливает горло.

— Что ж, покой нам только снится, — усмехнулся Рен, сверкнув зубами. Он сел рядом и начал просматривать документы, не позаботившись даже накинуть что-нибудь. Его тело казалось высеченным из мрамора. Пожалуй, лишь в отношении физической формы он обладал превосходством, достойным Верховного лидера. Хакс поерзал на стуле. Капелька пота скатилась между лопаток и поползла вниз по спине. Поскорее бы все закончилось.

— С вами все в порядке, гранд-маршал? — Хакс вскинул голову и встретился взглядом с Реном. Тот смотрел на него с беспокойством, но без подозрения. Хакс сам не знал, что из этого удивило его больше.

— У вас румянец. Вы случайно не заболели? Боюсь, в такое непростое время Первый Орден никак не сможет справиться без своих лучших кадров, — продолжил Рен. Хакс не понял, шутка это или нет, и покраснел еще сильнее. В горле пересохло.

— Здесь как-то... Жарковато, — выдохнул он. Руки словно распухли внутри перчаток.

— Ах, ну конечно! Я установил температуру повыше. Люблю тренироваться в тепле... А вы, гранд-маршал, наверное, вот-вот заживо сваритесь в шинели! — рассмеялся Рен, в то же время умудрившись придать своему тону извиняющийся оттенок. — Устраивайтесь поудобнее, мне еще долго читать, — добавил он, указывая на разложенные на столе планшеты. Какого Малакора Хакс принес так много?

— Все в порядке, — прохрипел Хакс. Нож в рукаве показался ему как никогда тяжелым.

— Я же вижу, что нет. Смелее, Хакс. В такой поздний час можно и не соблюдать некоторые формальности. Снимайте шинель. Это приказ.

Пойти против прямого приказа Хакс не мог. Он скинул шинель, расстегнул ворот кителя и глубоко вдохнул.

— Вот видите? Намного лучше. Никто не умрет, если немного отступить от протокола, — пошутил Рен, не зная, насколько близок к истине.

2.

Неделю спустя Хакс уже добавлял последние штрихи к декорациям, в которых должен был состояться государственный переворот, дубль два. На этот раз он не стал полагаться на удачу. Сообщение с пометкой «срочно» приходит на личный коммуникатор Верховного лидера (в дальнейшем уведомление можно без труда удалить). Хакс выставляет низкую температуру в своей каюте, чтобы был повод надеть многослойную форму и, что самое главное, приготовить горячее вино со специями и дозой наркотика, которая легко вырубит даже банту. Обстановка, конечно, наводила подозрение на владельца комнат, но на этот раз Фазма уже могла помочь Хаксу избавиться от тела. Верного капитана только недавно выпустили из медотсека, и она тут же предложила гранд-маршалу свои услуги, но тот отказался. Провальная первая попытка задела его гордость. Нет уж, он сам разберется с Реном.

Хакс приготовил еду — соленые закуски, после которых Верховному лидеру уж точно захочется выпить вина. Напиток пах чудесно. Старый рецепт семейства Хаксов, как и добавленный в него коктейль из наркотиков, — Брендол тоже стал комендантом не за одни военные заслуги.

Вскоре звуковой сигнал входной двери сообщил о приходе Рена. Удивительно, что Верховный лидер не вошел в каюту, будто к себе домой. В конце концов, здесь и впрямь все принадлежит ему. Формально. Но Рен, судя по всему, решил проявить вежливость, так что Хакс пошел открывать дверь.

Уже во второй раз за такой короткий срок гранд-маршал Первого Ордена забыл, как дышать, едва открыв дверь. Это даже пугало. Лишь через несколько секунд Хакс сообразил захлопнуть рот, который невольно раскрылся от представшей перед ним картины. На этот раз Верховный лидер было полностью одет — ну разумеется! И почему в каком-то безумном уголке сознания Хакса вдруг зародилось сожаление по этому поводу? Да, Верховный лидер Кайло Рен был одет. В сшитую по его личным меркам форму командного состава Первого Ордена. Все было безупречно, начиная с воротничка-стойки и заканчивая мысками начищенных сапог. Китель делал его плечи еще шире — хотя куда уж, — а голенища сапог облегали выпуклые икры и блестели так, что Хаксу захотелось их облизать… Стоп, что?

— Верховный лидер, — произнес он, наконец вспомнив, ради чего все это устроил. — Как любезно с вашей стороны ответить на мою просьбу… Я отвлек вас от чего-то важного? — Хакс повел рукой, имея в виду безупречный облик, в котором предстал перед ним Рен.

— Вовсе нет, — ответил тот, чуть приподняв уголки губ. — Просто в прошлый раз вас вроде бы… смутил мой полуголый вид, а мне не хотелось доставлять вам неудобства.

Это самое неудобство сейчас настойчиво упиралось в передний шов на штанах Хакса. Он был как никогда рад, что у него есть шинель. И нож! Разумеется, нож.

— Как мило с вашей стороны. — Гранд-маршал выдавил улыбку и впустил Рена в каюту.

— Ерунда. Я ценю вашу службу Первому Ордену и вашу преданность делу, несмотря на поздний час. — Рен улыбнулся в ответ и без приглашения уселся за стол. Он пододвинул к себе первый отчет и начал изучать его. Свободной рукой Рен потянулся к закускам и скоро уже вовсю жевал угощение, сосредоточенно нахмурившись и вглядываясь в текст.

— Как вкусно, — пробубнил он, слизывая крошку с уголка губ. Несмотря на прохладу в каюте, Хакса снова окатило жаркой волной. Он мысленно проклял себя за промедление и отправился за кувшином с вином, который стоял на термоплитке у входа.

— Не хотите заодно выпить?

Рен оторвал взгляд от отчетов, и в его глазах мелькнуло что-то похожее на приятное удивление.

— Только если вас это не обременит, — ответил он. Наверное, с настройками температуры было что-то не то, потому что Хакс готов был поклясться, что заметил на щеках Рена легкий румянец.

— Вовсе нет, — непринужденно ответил гранд-маршал, наливая сладко пахнущее вино в бокал. — Я только что приготовил, но для меня пока слишком горячо. — Притворно вздохнув, он протянул напиток.

— Да, я заметил, что вы предпочитаете холод. — Рен заметно вздрогнул, взял бокал и поднес его ко рту, но в последнюю секунду остановился — что-то в отчете привлекло его внимание. Хакс перебирал в уме известные ему ругательства, опасаясь, что скоро они закончатся.

Разобравшись в отчете, Рен с удовлетворенным видом поднял бокал и понюхал содержимое, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия.

— Пахнет божественно. Что вы туда добавили, специи?

«Хватит рассыпать комплименты, пей уже, дурень».

— Совсем чуть-чуть. Экстракт манта-груши и кореллианский мед, чтобы подсластить… — выпалил Хакс, надеясь, что Рен, крифф его дери, наконец сделает то, что от него требуется. У гранд-маршала внутри все оборвалось, когда он увидел, что Верховный лидер резко переменился в лице. Внезапное смятение исказило его черты, придав им почти комичное выражение. Рен вернул бокал на стол.

— Боюсь, у меня аллергия на манта-грушу, — с неприкрытым сожалением произнес он. Безмозглый идиот.

— Правда? — пискнул Хакс, от волнения не справившись с голосом. Видит Сила, вся эта история с переворотом уж слишком затянулась!

А потом Рен вскочил и обхватил дрожащие плечи Хакса своими ручищами. «Ну все, — подумал тот, — это конец, до него дошло, и очень скоро мое окровавленное тело превратится в украшение моей же собственной каюты».

Однако, вместо того, чтобы бросить Хакса об стену, Рен начал поглаживать его по рукам. Успокаивая его. Утешая. В теплых карих глазах не было ничего, кроме тревоги.

— Ничего страшного, Хакс. Вы же не знали. И ничего не случилось, видите? Вы вовремя меня предупредили. Все в порядке.

«Ничего не в порядке, придурок!» — хотелось закричать Хаксу. Но вместо этого он только сильнее задрожал. Собственное тело подвело его, реагируя на ласковые прикосновения, которых ему не хватало тридцать лет. Руки тряслись так, что с ножом Хакс бы просто не справился. Придется еще подождать.

Фазма от души над ним посмеется.

3.

Нет худа без добра, решил Хакс, размышляя о своей неудаче с отравленным вином. Воспользоваться ножом не получилось, зато удалось узнать ценную информацию: у Рена аллергия на манта-грушу. Теперь его устранение лишь вопрос времени.

Идеальный случай должен был представиться через две недели, на церемонии запуска нового класса звездных разрушителей. Гранд-маршал полагал, что придется несколько дней уговаривать Рена посетить мероприятие, но тот приятно удивил его, согласившись сразу. Какая ирония: Рен в кои-то веки начал вести себя как подобает лидеру, но очень скоро умрет на своем посту.

На этот раз план был прост. Во время подготовки Хакс тысячу раз повторил, как важно, чтобы Рен выглядел идеально. Никаких рваных накидок и тряпок с подпалинами от светового меча. Рен, похоже, согласился и пообещал, что явится в наилучшем виде.

Оставалось лишь проникнуть в офицерскую прачечную в ночь перед церемонией и пропитать отглаженную форму Рена концентрированным экстрактом манта-груши.

Разумеется, сразу он не подействует. Вероятно, только после того, как Рен немного вспотеет. Что ж, на приеме будет много танцев и еще больше утомительных политических бесед. Может, воздействие экстракта на кожу и не вызовет у жертвы анафилактический шок, но, как минимум, Рен покроется сыпью, опухнет или даже начнет задыхаться — а дальше нет ничего проще, чем ввести ему дозу адреналина, _слегка_ превышающую безопасную. Инфаркт может случиться с кем угодно.

— А чем тебе не нравится старый добрый выстрел из бластера? — крикнула Фазма из душа, куда она ушла, чтобы надеть… что-то там вместо брони. Хакс не был уверен, что у капитана вообще есть нормальная, не хромированная одежда. Увы, к огромному неудовольствию Фазмы, доктора пока не разрешили ей нагружать себя полным доспехом.

Хакс посмотрелся в небольшое зеркальце, лежавшее на столе, чтобы убедиться, что ни одна рыжая прядка не выбилась из старательно уложенной прически. Ожидание его нервировало.

— А ты разве не видела, как он их останавливает? — проворчал он. На самом деле Рен, может, и не сумел бы остановить выстрел на коротком расстоянии, но такой метод казался Хаксу слишком примитивным. Он хотел победить хитростью.

Фазма вышла из душа, и Хаксу пришлось признать, что он ошибался. Каким-то образом она добыла шелковое вечернее платье, которое струилось с ее плеч, как водопад, а сиянием и цветом напоминало хром. Фазма оставалась верна своей эстетике.

— Прекрасно выглядишь.

Та бросила на него насмешливый взгляд — комплимент явно ее не впечатлил — и подошла к двери. Хакс последовал за ней, и вместе они направились к залу. А вот Верховный лидер решал сам, когда явиться на прием. Никто не знал, когда это будет, но Хакс подозревал, что Рен опоздает.

Но в зале их ждал весьма неприятный сюрприз: когда они вошли, праздник уже был в самом разгаре, а почти все старшие офицеры Верховного командования и спонсоры Первого Ордена столпились вокруг… Это что, Рен?

— О, капитан, как прекрасно, что вы смогли к нам присоединиться. — Глубокий голос Рена показался Хаксу изысканным, как вышивка, украшавшая низкий вырез его наряда. Верховный лидер повернулся к остальным, шурша тяжелой дорогой тканью, ниспадавшей с его бедер. — Господа, позвольте представить вам самое прекрасное и смертельное оружие Первого Ордена. Фазма, капитан наших штурмовиков.

— Вот как надо говорить комплименты, — пробормотала Фазма, обращаясь к Хаксу, прежде чем наградить Верховного лидера сияющей улыбкой.

— И, разумеется, мой гранд-маршал. Не вижу необходимости представлять его. Всем и так известно, кто на самом деле управляет Первым Орденом. — Уголки накрашенных губ Рена слегка приподнялись, а напыщенные старики выдавили из себя услужливый смех, некоторые — с неприкрытым разочарованием. Хакс как следует насладился бы их реакцией, если бы в этот самый момент не чувствовал себя так, будто пол уходит из-под ног. Может, он и правда уходил. У Хакса буквально подкашивались ноги.

Рен не надел форму. Он был в длинной темной мантии, которая сверкала тысячами блесток при каждом движении, и в плаще из черного полупрозрачного материала, обрамлявшем его силуэт, словно тень. Рен выглядел… идеально.

И сегодня ему явно не грозил аллергический приступ. К тому моменту, как он соберется снова надеть форму, экстракт уже выветрится.

— Неплохо он нарядился, а? — прошептала Фазма на ухо Хаксу, пока они наблюдали, как Рен грациозно перемещается по залу, очаровывая самых несговорчивых инвесторов. Может, дело было в его ослепительном наряде, а может, он использовал Силу. Хакс не знал наверняка. Он очень старался не ревновать — и не думать о том, откуда вообще взялась эта ревность.

4.

Сложные планы, вино, пышные приемы: все это было слишком заумно. Хакс наконец признал правоту Фазмы. Нет ничего лучше старого доброго выстрела.

Разумеется, сам Хакс стрелять не собирался. Эту честь следовало предоставить Сопротивлению.

У Рена была дурацкая привычка бросаться прямо в гущу врагов, выживая за счет безумных маневров и огневой поддержки «Финализатора». Когда они еще были рыцарем и генералом, Хакс частенько лично связывался с ним и требовал вернуться, когда Рен выходил из-под защиты орудий Первого Ордена. Но разве может гранд-маршал отдавать приказы Верховному лидеру?

А если вражеский огонь его не уничтожит, то это сделает взрывное устройство, которое Хакс установил внутри «Сайленсера».

Приближались истребители Сопротивления — может, последние, что у них остались, брошенные в последнее отчаянное наступление, — и в ангаре царила суета, когда Рен вдруг повернулся к Хаксу с широкой, слегка кривой улыбкой на лице. Она придавала ему непростительно юный и очаровательный вид. Хакс тут же отругал себя за то, что обращает внимание на такие вещи.

— Я слышал, что в Академии вы прослыли настоящим снайпером, — сказал Рен. — Сегодня мне не помешал бы стрелок, чтобы я мог сосредоточиться на управлении истребителем.

— Я? Но мне кажется…

— Да ладно, Хакс. Разве не вы сами говорили мне о том, как важно подавать пример войскам? Думаю, вы были правы. Но ведь командуете армией вы, и солдаты равняются на вас, а не на меня. Когда еще подвернется такой случай подать им пример?

Какая ирония. Против Хакса использовали его собственные слова.

И разве мог гранд-маршал воспротивиться приказу Верховного лидера? Хакс поставил детонатор взрывного устройства, спрятанный у него в кармане, на предохранитель и забрался в СИД-истребитель.

***

— Признай, Армитаж, убийца из тебя никудышный.

Хакс залпом проглотил напиток, который предложила ему Фазма, и застонал, запрокинув голову на мягкую подушку ее дивана.

— А что мне оставалось делать? — Он поднял стакан, требуя налить ему еще. — Подорвать себя вместе с ним?

— А что, это бы избавило меня от проблем с вами двумя, — пробормотала Фазма.

— Что?

— Да ничего, — вздохнула она. — К тому же вас двоих и впрямь чуть не взорвали.

— Да, потому что все на мостике выполняли мой приказ не прикрывать «Сайленсер», — буркнул Хакс.

— Но вы и сами неплохо справились, гранд-маршал, — усмехнулась Фазма. Что самое ужасное, она была права. Хакс снова откинулся на подушку и закрыл глаза.

Они действительно уничтожили впечатляющее количество вражеских истребителей. Это было даже приятно, по крайней мере, в те моменты, когда Хакс не дрожал от страха и не смеялся над нелепостью собственной жизни. Рен проделывал с истребителем что-то запредельное, его смех то и дело раздавался в динамиках коммуникатора, и Хакс не мог отрицать, что это был прекрасный опыт.

Вплоть до того момента, когда шальной выстрел попал в их двигатель, и «Сайленсер» понесся к обледеневшей поверхности планеты, над которой происходил бой. Рен приложил все усилия, чтобы превратить падение в плавный спуск, используя широкий размах крыльев истребителя, но невозможно аккуратно приземлиться, лишившись двигателя.

Вот только Хакс забыл, что во вселенной есть и другие силы…

— Он вылез, — простонал Хакс, взмахнув рукой и чуть не пролив напиток, — он, мать его, вылез из СИДа, встал прямо на крышу и просто, — он икнул, — медленно опустил нас на землю. Силой. Ты можешь себе представить?

Фазма кивнула. Несколько раз. Или у нее было несколько голов. Хакс уже ни в чем не был уверен.

— Выглядело, наверное, впечатляюще, — заметила она.

— Охрененно, — поправил ее Хакс. — И ты еще говоришь, что я никудышный. А ты… — Он наставил на нее палец, и на этот раз напиток все же плеснул через край. — А ты попробуй убить такое могущественное существо.

— Ну, я-то не хочу его убивать, — хмыкнула она.

— А ты думаешь, я хочу? — торжествующе взревел Хакс, но потом опомнился. — Бля, хочу.

— Конечно хочешь, — успокоила его Фазма, забирая стакан. — Вам, гранд-маршал, пора на боковую.

5.

Фазма его лучшая (пусть и единственная) подруга, решил Хакс. Она была всегда рада составить ему компанию не только за рюмкой, но и наутро, когда требовалось прогнать эмоциональное похмелье несколькими раундами спарринга.

Пару недель назад врачи объявили ее лечение оконченным, и теперь она постепенно возвращалась к тренировкам. Впрочем, пока ей нельзя было поднимать тяжести и перенапрягаться.

— Надрать твою тощую задницу не так уж трудно, не перенапрягусь, — заявила она, обматывая костяшки пальцев бинтом и посмеиваясь над его кислой миной.

— Напомни-ка мне, почему я вообще с тобой дружу? — Хакс встряхнул руки и попрыгал с ноги на ногу. Голова у него не болела — таблетки от похмелья, которые дала ему Фазма, творили чудеса, — но настроение было хуже некуда.

— Потому что я всегда тебя поддерживаю, — ответила она и тут же сделала ему подсечку.

Наверное, этого следовало ожидать, но Хакс все равно удивился тому, что впервые за время их знакомства угрозы Фазмы оказались далеки от действительности. Она старалась этого не показывать, но недавние травмы мешали ей быстро двигаться, и вскоре Хакс настолько пришел в себя, что смог увернуться от выпада, обхватить ее сзади, уклониться от острого локтя и повалить ее на пол. Когда он наконец отдышался, она по-прежнему оставалась прижатой к полу, а ее шея была надежно зажата между ног Хакса. Фазма вся тряслась от смеха.

— Ого, Армитаж, по тебе и не скажешь, а ведь ты ими убить можешь. — Поднимаясь, она потыкала пальцем худые, но удивительно сильные бедра Хакса. Тот фыркнул. Да, он выглядел как человек, который переломает себе пальцы, если попытается кому-нибудь врезать, но у него были свои приемы.

— Жаль, что голова того, кого я хочу убить, вряд ли окажется у меня между ног, — рассмеялся он. Шутка, похоже, не зашла, потому что Фазма не засмеялась, а только приподняла бровь.

— Что? — спросил Хакс, занервничав, когда молчание затянулось. Неужели он что-то упустил?

— Да ничего… — протянула Фазма. — Просто подумала, что соблазнение — это тактика, которую ты еще не испробовал.

Хакс опешил. Потом попытался представить это. Как он подкатит к Верховному лидеру… Встанет на колени, предложит ему отсосать… Интересно, член у него такой же большой, как руки? Возможно, от Рена будет пахнуть так же, как на приеме? Этот роскошный, сладкий, экзотический мускусный аромат, который остался на форме Хакса и преследовал его весь следующий день… Он резко оборвал свои фантазии, игнорируя легкую тесноту в штанах. Соблазнение Рена будет, несомненно, неприятной задачей, сказал себе Хакс, но ради власти ему приходилось делать вещи и похуже. Он почувствовал, что вновь готов к свершениям, и улыбнулся Фазме.

— Держи друзей близко, а врагов еще ближе?

Та снова рассмеялась.

— Только не забывай, что я твоя лучшая подруга.

***

В деле соблазнения человека, который, скорее всего, всю жизнь оставался девственником, Хакс предпочел самый прямолинейный подход.

— Пожалуйста, войдите, Верховный лидер, — крикнул он, когда в его дверь позвонили в середине ночного цикла, вскоре после срочного сообщения, отправленного Рену.

Хакс подождал, пока дверь плотно закроется за Реном, а потом поднялся с дивана. Шелковистая ткань холодила разгоряченную после душа кожу. Гранд-маршал позволил халату соскользнуть с плеч и упасть на пол.

Он ожидал увидеть шок, замешательство, может, даже презрение. Думал, что потребуется много времени, прежде чем Верховный лидер согласится раздеться, окажется рядом с ним и забудет об осторожности.

Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что Рен в два шага пересечет комнату, опустится на колени, обхватив руками стройные бедра Хакса, проложит влажную дорожку трепетных поцелуев по его животу и потрется носом о рыжие волоски, выдохнув: «Наконец-то!»

Два часа спустя Хакс лежал на кровати в уютных объятиях теплого, огромного Рена и никак не мог понять, в какой момент он так ужасно, так потрясающе просчитался.

Оказалось, что Кайло Рен вовсе не был девственником. И еще он был совсем не против побывать у Хакса между ног. Воспользовался ли Хакс шансом убить его? Нет. Ни тогда, когда Рен стоял на коленях, заглатывая его, будто голодный, ни потом, когда он растягивал его языком, а бедра Хакса дрожали по обе стороны от его головы, ни в конце, когда он вбивал Хакса в матрас, закинув его ноги себе на плечи. Хакс и впрямь был никудышным убийцей. В его защиту можно сказать лишь, что два лучших оргазма в жизни подряд отвлекли бы, наверное, кого угодно.

— Ты точно хотел моей смерти, — пробормотал Кайло ему в затылок. Веки Хакса распахнулись. Он что… Все это время знал?

— Как так? — каркнул Хакс. Он при всем желании не смог бы изобразить спокойствие. От криков и стонов его голос охрип.

Кайло прижал его к себе, покусывая за ухо между каждым словом.

— Это продолжалось много недель. Я чуть с ума не сошел.

«И почему я до сих пор жив?» — подумал Хакс.

— Ты все время вел себя так официально, в рамках приличия. Держался на расстоянии, ни о чем не думал, кроме Ордена. А я так старался привлечь твое внимание, впечатлить тебя.

Стоп, что?

— Честное слово, Армитаж, если бы ты сегодня не сделал первый шаг, я бы просто умер, — театрально вздохнул Кайло, прикусывая его ухо.

Хакс не выдержал. Смех выплеснулся из его горла, как кипящая вода из чайника, и теперь его было уже не остановить.

— Ой, прости, тебе щекотно?

— Да, — ответил Хакс, потому что правда уже не имела никакого значения. И что ему теперь делать с этим идиотом?

— Кайло? — произнес он на пробу, поворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть в широко раскрытые и затуманенные сексом глаза Рена. — Кажется, я в тебя влюбился.

На три восхитительных секунды Кайло перестал дышать. Но, когда он снова задышал, Хакс решил, что так ему нравится намного больше. А потом Кайло подскочил, опрокинул Хакса на спину и принялся осыпать его лицо короткими нежными поцелуями. Хакс почувствовал, как твердый член Рена — что, опять? — уперся ему в бок, и решил, что третий оргазм за несколько часов ему точно не повредит.


End file.
